


Explorations in cooking and kissing

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Jesse and Lucie are attempting to cook when Lucie gets tired of waiting.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Explorations in cooking and kissing

“I honestly have no idea what I’m doing.” Jesse said it casually, as if it wasn’t a big deal, just an afterthought. Lucie spun around to gape at him.

“ _What?_ You- you don’t know what you’re doing? This was your idea! I assumed you knew how to do it!”

“Never assume I know how to do things, Lucie! I never know how to do anything! I was dead for seven years!”

“Which means for seven years you didn’t do anything but read and watch people! Surely you must have seen someone cook before.”

“Surely you must have too, but here we are now!”

“Well, I’ve cooked a bit before, but not _trifle_!”

“What makes it so special?” Jesse looked at the recipe and started opening cupboards, pulling out ingredients.

“Well, they’re Thomas’ favorite food, and Bridget used to always make it when he was sick as a child. She still makes it sometimes, but Thomas misses it. I thought it would be nice to bake it for him, now that he’s hurt, but, well, he’s always said that no one can make them like Bridget.” She picked up the cream and poured it into a bowl, then began stirring vigorously.

“I have expertly deduced that you are worried.” Jesse moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. He had been doing that more often lately- casually touching her. If her thoughts hadn’t been filled with Thomas lying injured in the infirmary, she would have been analyzing his every move, wondering what they meant.

“Wow. I am awed by your detective skills. However did you figure it out?”

Jesse tried to turn her to face him, but she shook her head. “The cream needs to be constantly stirred. Give me some space.”

He immediately stumbled backward, muttering apologies. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“ _Jesse_. Not like that. I just need room to stir.”

“Then let me.” He took the spoon from her and started stirring the cream, leaving her free to crack the eggs.

They worked in comfortable silence for several minutes, before Lucie noticed Jesse watching her as he poured the cream over the berries.

“What?”

“Hmm?” Jesse set the empty bowl down on the counter and turned fully towards her.

“You’re staring.”

Jesse blushed. “No I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were. And you keep acting weird. What’s going on?”

“Shouldn’t we take this trifle to the infirmary?”

Lucie put her hands on her hips. “No. Not until you tell me what’s going on. Thomas can wait a few minutes.”

He looked away from her and said his next words to the trifle. “I’m sorry for staring. And making you uncomfortable. I can-”

“Jesse! Don’t apologize, just tell me what’s wrong.” She hesitated, then said softly, “I understand if you don’t want me here, I know that you-”

“Lucie! Why in Raziel’s name would you think I don’t want you here? I always love being with you. I-” He broke off, looking embarrassed.

Luice had read- and written- enough novels to know that Jesse liked her, but she had also been lectured enough by Jessamine to know that she was not supposed to do anything yet. She had to wait for the man to say something. Of course, Jessamine wasn’t here- unless she was invisible- and she had never liked that rule. Lucie thought of The Beautiful Cordelia, and how she would never wait for someone else to do something.

So she walked across the room and kissed him.

Almost immediately, he stumbled backward as if Lucie had punched him. She gasped- had she misread the situation so badly? Had he not wanted her to kiss him?

“I’m so sorry- I- I thought-”

Jesse stopped her with another kiss, and Lucie decided that she probably hadn’t misread the situation too badly, at least. She tried to take mental notes for her writing, and then Jesse pulled her closer and she stopped thinking.

When they broke apart, Lucie tried to remain serious and say something romantic, but ended up just giggling instead, and Jesse frowned.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, I was just thinking- well, I have not been writing kisses correctly.”

He laughed, and in that moment, Lucie felt content. Like she was where she was supposed to be. That sounded poetic to her, so she opened her mouth to say it when she remembered Thomas.

“The trifle! Oh, by the angel! Come on, we must bring this to Thomas.” She carefully picked it up and started walking to the infirmary, Jesse by her side. Where, she hoped, he would stay.


End file.
